Addicted To You
by Nhame
Summary: Mixing Love and Friendship makes things "complicated", especially when you're childhood friends. One wants to break things off before it even starts and one doesn't know what to do without the other. Will they move on or succumb to depression?
1. Prologue

**Addicted To You**

* * *

**January**

* * *

I stood in front of the mailbox and stared at the piece of paper I held in my hands. Melting snow slid down my back, I shivered and remembered what happened last November; before snow begun to fall.

Being with her slowly became painful for me. The hand holding, hugs, the playful peck on the cheek; those never had an effect on me before. Not until I realized that I'm in love with her.

"Kyoko..." I whispered as my breath became white puffs. I've always known that I like her, not just in a friendly manner. And I thought that I'd be content just being by her side.

However, our circle of friends grew that sometimes I couldn't tell where she was anymore. Chasing after Chinatsu? Teasing Ayano? Harassing Chizuru?

Whenever she's around other girls, I can't help but be jealous. I've been possessive of her that sometimes, I just want to lock her up in my apartment. Away from those other girls. Away from everything that might take her away from me.

That's why I needed to stop and get away from her. So, I took the entrance exam to Seitou High—which is five stations away from our school—in my desperate attempt get away from her.

I wasn't actually thinking right when I took the exam, that's why I was so surprised.

The snow was piling up. I decided to go inside my parents' house, I'm staying here until winter break ends. Kyoko might come to my apartment and end up sleeping over. Being alone in the same room with _her_... I might lose control over myself.

I told my parents about the letter. They congratulated me before asking if I would like to transfer to Seitou for high school.

"I don't know, yet. I'll think about it." I told them and went to my room.

Seitou is a high school for girls. Pretty much the same as our school but they don't have _her_ there... Isn't that what I wanted?

I placed the letter on my desk and saw a picture frame at the side. I held it in my hands, it has a picture of Akari, Kyoko and I as kids. Everything back then was far more innocent. Kyoko was such a crybaby and Akari had more screen time. And I've been protecting her since then.

"Pfft—protecting? Yeah, right..." Kyoko doesn't need me to protect her anymore, she's fully capable of doing that herself.

There is one though...

I held the picture frame to my chest. I'll always protect you, Kyoko...

"...even from myself."

* * *

**BETA:**** Hans KBC**

I saw once in a forum about that April Fool's joke in Yuru Yuri website (I'm not really sure though, I skimmed it) about Yui transferring out to some other school. Someone said that they wanted to see Kyoko's reaction if ever that happens, so I wrote this!

—_Nhame_


	2. Chapter I

**Addicted To You**

That awkward moment when you share the same birth date with Yoshikawa Chinatsu. Pinky's fine, up until that Akari raep scene in the anime. I guess not all pink haired anime girls are moe princesses. I mean, look at Gasai Yuno, she has pink hair and she's a psychopath. Pink is the new Yandere!

* * *

**March**

* * *

Nothing really changed much, besides that Chinatsu's clingy-ness took another level. Kyoko and I will be in High School next semester; I guess that's the reason. I haven't told them of my plan to transfer yet, I've been meaning to tell them since last February but I haven't had the chance.

Today is a fairly normal day at the Amusement Club's room—formerly the Tea Ceremony Club's room. Akari's sitting at the lower table, her head on her folded arms, softly snoring through the lazy afternoon. Kyoko's sprawled on the side of the room, surrounded by manga. Once in a while, she would abruptly laugh aloud , distracting me from reading my book.

Chinatsu came into the room; she just finished making tea for all of us. She came to us expecting to join the Tea Ceremony Club but got recruited by Kyoko in our Amusement Club instead.

"Ah! Akari-chan fell asleep. Her tea will get cold." The pinkette gently put the cups on the table. She placed one in front of me.

"Thanks." Grabbing the cup, I took a sip from it and sighed. Chinatsu beamed at me and did the same. Kyoko crawled her way to the table and finally sat properly with us. I wish lazy days like this would continue forever.

"Haa… I can't believe we're gonna be in High School. Aren't you excited, Yui?" Or not. Why does Kyoko always have to ruin the moment?

"N-no," here we go again, "I don't want that!" Chinatsu has been very stubborn recently. She clung to my arm so desperately. It can't be helped, I am a year older.

"Come on, Chinatsu-chan. Your **precious** Yui-sempai and I are just going to level up. Worst thing that can happen is that we'll move our classroom to another building." Kyoko said in an indignant tone. What's her problem? Kyoko has a lot of mood swing recently.

_'Another building, huh?'_

Chinatsu looked up at me with her big turquoise orbs; begging for an answer. I wanted to fess up then and there. Across the table, Akari began to stir in her sleep.

"Actually," it's been almost a month now, if I'm going to say goodbye to them properly, I better do it now. "I'm transferring to Seitou High next semester." I announced as nonchalantly as I could, as if it's not a big deal at all.

An awkward silence erupted after that. Akari sat up and rubbed her eyes awake, drool sipping from the corner of her mouth. With unfocused eyes, she stared at me, to Kyoko and to the crying Chinatsu.

"Hueeeee? Eh? W-what happened?" going around the low square table, she comforted the bawling Chinatsu.

I tried to look as indifferent as I could, not to be fazed by the weeping pinkette, confused redhead and the unreadable expression of the blond girl. I wish to not make a scene here.

Kyoko suddenly laughed, drowning Chinatsu's cries. She stood up and patted my back. "Good one, Yui. You almost had me there!" Grinning, she gave me a thumbs up. Oh, how I wish I was just pulling everyone's leg off.

Kyoko's face fell when I smiled sadly at her. I only smile like that when I'm absolutely serious about something. Grabbing onto my shoulders, she pushed me down on the matted floor, straddling my waist. Akari's gasp can be heard in the background.

"You're joking, right? Tell me you're just kidding!" She barked but my smile didn't fade… and then, slowly, Kyoko began to understand.

After everyone has calmed down, we sat around the table. My friends' expressions are definitely not what I want to see from them. Chinatsu's eyes were red from crying. Kyoko's hair shadowed her face. And Akari… is still confused. I better start explaining.

Sighing, I started to talk about the events back in November. On how I took the entrance exam and my parents' reactions when I told them I passed. I told them I needed some time alone without saying my real reason (Kyoko), they beg to differ.

"So, there you have it." I inhaled deeply, letting the air expand my lungs before exhaling. This time, Akari looks like she understands what's going on; tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Chinatsu's expression was that of a kid whose parents didn't buy the toy she wanted. Kyoko, on the other hand, remains the same.

A moment of silence has passed before Kyoko finally looked up and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Well, it's not like we're all going to stay forever…" she whispered, but I heard her.

"Cheer up, guys! Yui's transferring? So what? We can still hang out at her apartment during weekends and holidays," giving me the look, she said: "Right?"

Relief washed over me. Thank goodness they didn't make another episode. "Yeah, I'll even cook for you. Just tell me the night before what you want so I can prepare for it."

"Yeah! And she'll get us some snacks, too. Rum raisin ice cream, please!"

"Oi, don't get your hopes up!" Once again, we were all smiling and laughing like nothing happened. I'm thankful; I can leave them at ease now.

"Mou! Until school ends, I'm going to spend all my time with Yui-sempai." The pinkette announced and attached herself to my side.

"Whatever. All that drama made me hungry… I know, there must be some rum raisin ice cream in the fridge of the Student Council!" Kyoko declared and before I could say anything, she bolted out. She just can't stop bothering people, can she?

* * *

"Kyaa!"

You knocked down another student. Not even bothering to look at your third victim, her friends glared daggers onto your back.

"Geez, what's up with her?" One of them helped the poor girl—who you rudely shoved off on the floor—up to her feet. She looked at the direction you took and stared, looking distressed.

"Come on, class is about to start!" The girl wearing glasses said and walked ahead. Quickly but quietly, they went inside the classroom. The one who got knocked down still looks worried, her friends asked if she's hurt or injured. She just shook her head and thought: _'That girl… she's crying.'_

Running in the hallway wasn't your best idea when you wanted to hide somewhere. Somewhere dark and secluded. Some place where you can cry to your heart's content. All you know is that you want to get away from there, away from her. Because if she sees you now, she'll have second thoughts and it'll be awkward all over again and you don't want that.

Neither caring about where you're going nor if it's time for class, tears fell down your cheek as you silently sobbed.

"…stupid Yui."

* * *

**BETA:**** Hans KBC**

I watched some sort of YRYR season 2 promotional all-girls event. Chinatsu's VA (Ookubo Rumi) was hilarious! Tsuda Minami is kinda cool, she's the only one that doesn't exaggeratedly goes 'kyaaa!, 'ehhh?' and 'hueee?'. I feel sorry for Mikami Shiori, being Akari's VA is suffering. As for Ootsubo Yuka, uhhn, she didn't really left a mark on me. Meh.

—_Nhame_


End file.
